


High heels

by spectacularsam



Category: Yanis Marshall, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dance School, Gay, High Heels, M/M, Oneshot, Shoe Kink, YouTubers - Freeform, shrek is life, shrek is love, some lines inspired by, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularsam/pseuds/spectacularsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just became a student at Yanis' famous dance academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High heels

Yanis was stretching out his buns when a new student walked into his studio. He was tall and ethnic with nerdy glasses.   
"Hey I'm Mark, you're new student"  
Yanis blushed in his stretch that exposed his choice booty. "Hello." He dropped it low and markipliers eyes followed the rhythmic ass cheeks.   
"My name is Yanis." He brought it back up with an arch in his back like a biggest fucking bottom. "You've come to dance, no?"   
Markiplier blushed like a true anime girl. "I'm gonna shove ur high heeled shoes up ur own ass."  
"Oh, mark!" Yani groaned and throw his shoes at Mark, making him 20 inches shorted. He twerked for Mark as his way of mating with the fine youtuber. "Mine my craft."  
"Please" Marki cried as he gripped the shoes. "Let's play."   
Yanis spread his ass cheeks like drake wants Nicki to do for him but he is too polite to ask.   
Markiplier roared a mighty roar and Yanis did his best Whitney Huston impersonation as his asshole was penetrated with his own shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hon hon aloha


End file.
